La cura para el amor
by Rondero001
Summary: El amor no es una enfermedad, es una forma de vida, pero si algún día alguien crea esa cura, solo espero que la destruya, sin embargo para heloise fue diferente
1. Un gran dia

_Hola a todos los que les gustan las historias de Jimmy Two Shoes, bueno se que no son muchos pero aun asi a los que les gusten, en especial de la pareja de Jimmy X Heloise, les traigo esta historia, es un poco larga pero a mi me gusto, espero que les guste y si algunos se preguntas tengo otra historia pendiente "hasta el final" tambien estoy en ella pero con un paso un poco lento bueno aqui la historia_

_Jimmy two shoes no es de mi pertenencia ni ningun personaje, si fuera mio craria una nueva temporada ahora con mas Jimmy x Heloise ¡ESCUCHARON ESO CREADORES, YA LOS ESTAMOS ESPERANDO!_

**La cura para el amor**

_"__Solo te das cuenta de cual tonto fuiste, cuando la persona que una vez te amo, se olvida de ti solo porque no la valoraste como debías, a eso amigo se le llama estupidez"_

Día de San Valentín, hoy es el día donde las personas muestran sus más grandes afectos por la persona que aman, los hombres con sus grandes ramos de flores, unos dulces chocolates, unos cuantos peluches y una gran sonrisa, y las mujeres preparándose para abalanzarse con besos y abrazos pues esos son los mejores regalos de la vida.

Incluso en Miseryville, todo monstro tiene a su media naranja dispuesta a complacer y amar. Toda la tristeza parece ser olvidada ese mismo día pues Lucius Atroz estaba preparando se gran sorpresa a su novia Jez olvidándose de su trabajo, dejando libre a todos los trabajadores para que ninguna molestia se presentara ese mismo día, pues incluso para el ese día era especial.

No importa que toda la ciudad sea llamada ciudad tristeza, en el día de San Valentín no hay lugar para el odio y la tristeza, hoy era el día donde todo era felicidad. Pero una personita se encontraba aún más feliz que todos los demás, estuvo esperando ese día por mucho tiempo, Desde la mañana se encontraba arreglándose para verse muy hermosa, teniendo planeado todo lo que tenía que hacer para poder enamorar a el chico que más amaba…Jimmy Two Shoes.

-Ok ya sabemos que hay que hacer Heloise, hemos planeando esto y no hay margen de error, primero, luce lo más hermosa que puedas este día, olvídate de como vestías anteriormente hoy lo vas a dejar babeando, segundo, ve a su casa, probablemente se encuentre ahí, beezy ya volvió con saffi así que es muy seguro que este con ella, entonces tendré a Jimmy para mi sola, no te pongas nerviosa ni mucho menos te enojes, o hagas una rabieta, demuéstrale que hoy quieres estar con él, tercero, invítalo al cine, dile que tú no tienes con quien estar ese día y ambos sabemos que el tampoco, evita sonar tan obvia y ni se te ocurra mencionar a….Schmeloise, eso lo podría arruinar todo, cuarto, has todo lo que puedas para que este muy feliz, y por supuesto tú también, procura que estén lo más juntos posible para que el sexto paso haya más probabilidades de que funcione, quinto, convéncelo que te vaya a dejar a tu casa, y si es posible, pidámosle que te lleve de la mano, sabemos que va a ser muy difícil cumplir todos estos pasos pero es día de San Valentín todo se puede, sexto, este será el paso más difícil, pero con todo lo que hice en ese día y en los anteriores, ah y por ser este día tan especial sé que tengo más probabilidades de lograrlo…¡dile lo que sientes!…sé que lo lograre, hoy es el día del amor, que puede salir mal.

Heloise dejo todo lo que usaba para arreglarse y se miró firmemente al espejo, luego de ver su reflejo sonrió muy tiernamente, usaba un vestido de color rojo carmesí que le cubría gran parte de su cuerpo, adornado de pequeños corazones rodeando su cintura, sin mostrar sus pies, dejando su cuello y ambos brazos al descubierto, sus ojos azules brillaban con el reflejo de la luz, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios del mismo tono que su vestido, y su cabello, ese día se lo había soltado dejando ver su largo cabello sostenido por una diadema que estaba especialmente guardando para ese día tan especial.

No cabe duda, Heloise en este día era la niña más hermosa de todas, volvió a verse al espejo y sin pensarlo dos veces se armó de valor, salió de su casa dispuesta a ir a ver a Jimmy, aun recordando todos lo planeado para ese día.

-de acuerdo primer paso verse hermosa, me costó mucho trabajo arreglar mi cabello pero habrá valido la pena una vez que vea su cara al verme –Dijo heloise mientras lentamente llegaba a la casa de Jimmy- segundo paso verlo, no es momento para los nervios, antes no los tenías y no los tendrás ahora- Heloise llego a la puerta y muy suavemente la golpeo- ok ya es el momento, hoy es tu día heloise todo lo tenemos planeado así que nada saldrá mal

Heloise empezó a escuchar pasos provenientes de la casa acercándose a la puerta, heloise respiro, puso sus manos en la espalda y cerró los ojos, pronto escucho la puerta abrirse, así que hablo muy tiernamente

-Hola Jimm…

-Hola Heloise ¿Qué pasa? –Hablo interrumpiendo a heloise

-Beezy, que rayos estás haciendo aquí –Dijo heloise confundida

-Bueno vine a jugar videojuegos con mi mejor amigo si tanto quieres saber, porque…celos.

-no se suponía que hoy ibas a estar con Saffi

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Sera porque hoy es ¡día de San Valentín!-Dijo gritando

-oohh eso, bueno saffi está de vacaciones así que decidí pasar hoy el día con Jimmy, ya que él tampoco tiene a alguien con quien pasar este día

-Se suponía que iba a ser yo quien pasaría tiempo con él, no tu

-aaah si y porque será eso –dijo con una expresión picara en su rostro

-¡Porque yo!...bueno yo - heloise no pudo evitar el rumor por lo que iba a decir- olvídalo, ¿Dónde está Jimmy? –Pregunto

-Adentro

Heloise empujo a Beezy de la puerta lanzándolo lejos de ahí, luego entro a la casa, se encontraba un poco triste porque sabía que le iba a costar un poco más de trabajo el estar a solas con Jimmy pero aun así decidió seguir intentando

-Bueno esto será un poco más difícil de lo que pensé, pero aun puedo lograr ver la reacción de Jimmy al verme, aun no todo está perdido, aún podemos ir al cine, divertirnos y al final decirle todo

En los ojos de Heloise aún se podía notar esperanza de estar con Jimmy ese día, logro verlo jugando muy atentamente en su sala, Heloise sonrió y se fue acercando estando al lado suyo

-Hola Jimmy- dijo con una voz muy tierna jugando sus manos

-Hola Heloise- Dijo sin despegar sus ojos de la pantalla

-ammm, oye Jimmy –tratando de llamar su atención sentándose al lado suyo- me preguntaba, si no tienes nada que hacer hoy ,además de lo que estás haciendo, pues…

-Oye beezy si no vienes rápido te tendré que dejar atrás -grito Jimmy interrumpiendo lo que decía heloise

-Ja como si eso fuera posible –dijo beezy apareciendo por detrás empujando a heloise provocando que cayera al suelo

-auch –dijo mientras flotaba su brazo- ¡Oye!

-shhh- La callo Beezy- Que no ves que este juego es importante

-Pero quien te crees para…

-¡SI! –Grito Jimmy interrumpiendo a heloise- te gane beezy, en tu cara, aja, eso Jimmy eso Jimmy –hablo mientras bailaba enfrente de beezy

-pff, suerte de principiante

-eso Jimmy eso Jimmy –poco a poco fue acercándose a heloise mientras bailaba, cuando estuvo enfrente se detuvo

-Perdón Heloise que querías de…

Jimmy ya no tuvo nada más que decir al momento de ver a Heloise abrió muy fuerte mente los ojos y se sonrojo, esta se levantaba muy lentamente acomodando su cabello por la caída, mientras lo hacía Jimmy podía notar cada pequeño rasgo que ella tenía, sus labios, su vestido, todo, pero en especial el cabello que hacia un gran juego con la diadema y sus ojos, unos ojos que al verlos te hipnotizan, unos ojos que brillaban con la luz, esos ojos que enamorarían a cualquiera, las mismas ventanas del alma, para Jimmy parecía que el tiempo iba muy lentamente, no cabe duda incluso para el Heloise se veía hermosa.

Por desgracia Heloise no pudo notar su expresión, se encontraba acomodando su cabello y sacudiendo su vestido como para notarlo

-ese beezy, ya me las pagara más tarde, lo siento Jimmy no te escuche que decías- dijo volteándolo a ver, este rápidamente volvió a su postura normal

-o jeje, me querías decir algo ¿no? -hablo un tanto nervioso pero con una gran sonrisa en su cara

-En realidad si pero… -Heloise no noto nada cuando Jimmy la veía, solo notaba una de sus particulares sonrisas- bueno, me preguntaba… ¿Crees que me veo bien? –pregunto juntando sus manos

-oh, bueno…te ves, amm… diferente –hablo mientras ponía una mano detrás de la cabeza

-¿Diferente?

-jeje, si diferente, es difícil verte sin tu cola de caballo y tu ropa habitual, casi no te pude distinguir, por cierto porque estas vestida así

-¿Por qué estoy? ¡¿Por qué estoy?!...Eso es todo lo que…-Hablo entre rabietas pero pronto empezó a recordar el paso dos, evitar hacer una rabieta para que vea que enserio quieres estar con el-_tranquila heloise, no hay que alterarse_ - hablo entre pensamientos- _respira y solo invítalo a ir al cine _–heloise respiro y volvió a su postura normal- pues gracias, eso creo

-que bien, eso es lo que querías decirme

-no bueno, quería decirte, como hoy es un día especial, y hoy bueno como no tenemos mucho que hacer los dos en este día, pues qué tal si vamos tu y yo al cine –dijo un tanto nerviosa

-estupenda idea –dijo muy animado

-Enserio lo crees –dijo juntando sus manos la pecho con un brillo en los ojos

Jimmy abrió la boca para decir algo pero un ruido lo interrumpió

-Chicos no se olviden de mí –Grito beezy desde la sala

-cierto, llevemos a Beezy también –dijo Jimmy

-¡Que!, no lo creo se supone que solo estaríamos tu y yo, ¡solos! –grito en dirección a la sala

-o vamos Heloise, Beezy es nuestro amigo, y él tampoco tiene a nadie con quien pasar este día, que vaya con nosotros

-No –dijo cruzando los brazos- además tu sabes cómo es el cuándo estamos en el cine

-sé que se come las uñas de los pies en la sala, pero no es para tanto

-Si pero es el único que se come las uñas de los pies de todos los que están en la sala –dijo señalándolo

-ñam, ñam, oye eso no es cierto, solo me como las de la primera fila, ñam ñam –decía mientras mordía las uñas de sus pies

-oh, por favor por favor por favor si-decía Jimmy mientras ponía una cara de cachorrito juntando sus manos, el punto débil de Heloise.

-No Jimmy no –evitado verlo- sabes perfectamente que odio esa cara, no la hagas

-hacer que Heloise –tratando de que la vea- yo no estoy haciendo nada

-no Jimmy, basta –Heloise hizo lo más que pudo para no verlo pero no funciono, esa cara la hipnotizo- de acuerdo está bien

-¡sí! Grito Jimmy- vamos beezy vayamos al cine –dijo saliendo de la casa

-ya era hora casi me termino un pie, guardare el otro para el cine –dijo siguiendo a Jimmy

Heloise solo bajo la mirada y empezó a caminar siguiendo a Jimmy y a beezy

En el camino Jimmy y beezy se encontraban jugando mientras que Heloise aún tenía la mirada puesta firmemente en el suelo, solo la levantaba para mirar a las parejas que se encontraban en ese momento en el parque

-oye beezy, no te parece que Heloise está actuando un poco extraña, jamás se viste así, además como que hoy hay muchas parejas, ¿no lo crees?–dijo Jimmy mientras volteaba a ver a todas las parejas que había-

-aun no te das cuenta que día es hoy

-mmm ¿jueves?

-bueno, eso es porque hoy es… ¡Mira, goma de mascar! –Dijo mientras se abalanzaba con una goma masticada que encontraba en un banco, dejando a Jimmy confundido

-Sabes que eso ha estado masticado

-Eso le da más sabor –hablo mientras masticaba

Jimmy solo saco la lengua en señal de asco, Heloise no notaba lo que Jimmy y Beezy hacían pues se mantenía sumida en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba detrás de ellos

-de acuerdo no funciono el paso 1 y 2, pero al menos pude hacer que fuera al cine conmigo, bueno casi, maldición esto no está funcionando como lo planee, pero aun puedo deshacerme de beezy, así que estaríamos Jimmy y yo solos, tratare de que se divierta seré lo más amable posible, sé que eso le gusta así que me esforzare y aun puedo pedirle que me vaya a dejar a mi casa, solo espero que ya nada vaya a salir mal…ahora ¿Cómo me desharé de beezy?

A los pocos minutos los tres llegaron al cine, Heloise aun pensando en estrategia que usara para deshacerse de beezy mientras que Jimmy y Beezy veían la cartelera pare saber qué película ver

-oh oh oh, esa, "la llegada de los bien muertos" –dijo Jimmy en un tono escalofriante

-no no mejor, "Los juegos del hambre, haciendo dieta"

-Vaya hoy a tantas películas, que no se cual escoger, ¿tú qué opinas Heloise? –Pregunto Jimmy logrando la atención de Heloise

-que, oh si la película, jeje, bueno veamos –Heloise dejo un momento de pensar en su plan y empezó a ver todas las películas

Heloise se sorprendió, no pensara que hubiera tantas películas ese día, la mayoría de romance como era de esperarse pero al parecer a Jimmy y Beezy no les importó, se centraron más en las de acción.

-Pues todas se ven muy interesantes, mejor escógela tu Jimmy

-decidido entraremos a ver mi película, ¿estás de acuerdo Beezy?

-y que estamos esperando –Dijo tomando a Jimmy y empezando a correr a la sala- hay que apurarnos o tomaran los mejores lugares

-jaja ese es el espíritu, ¡vamos Heloise! –Grito Jimmy a lo lejos

-pero ¡y las palomitas! –Grito Heloise sin recibir una respuesta- está bien, yo iré, recuerda se amable, se amable.

Heloise caminaba a paso lento hacia el puesto de golosinas todavía no sabía cómo poder arreglar el plan que tanto trabajo le costó hacer pero aun decidió seguir intentando.

Mientras caminaba algo le llamo la atención, una película, al parecer una de estreno para ese día, Heloise se acercó se quedó viendo por un rato, el título fue lo que más le llamo la atención, muchas preguntas se le vinieron a la mente al momento de leerlo, pasaron unos minutos y después decidió seguir adelante

-¿será posible? –Se preguntó, aun con la duda rondando en su cabeza- Bueno todo es posible, pero eso es ya algo que va mucho más lejos de todo, incluso de mí, pero quien habrá escrito eso.

Heloise decidió no darle tanta importancia y seguir su rumbo al puesto de golosinas.

Ya en la sala de cine Jimmy y beezy se encontraban sentados esperando a que empezara la película, Beezy jugueteando con las sillas del cine y Jimmy buscando con la mirada a Heloise

-Oye Beezy, ¿dónde está Heloise? –pregunto Jimmy

-nah, de seguro se quedó viendo una de esas películas para chicas

-Pero la película ya va a espesar, ¿no será mejor ir a buscarla?

-ve tu yo ya estoy muy cómodo aquí

-está bien, pero ni se te ocurra poner la goma de mascar en mi silla como la otra ves

Antes de que Jimmy se levantara pudo ver que Heloise entraba a la sala cargando con mucha dificultad las palomitas, Jimmy sonrió y se volvió a sentar

-Ya la vi, fue a traer las palomitas, pero hay algo un poco extraño

-¿cómo qué?

-bueno, ella casi nunca nos trae las palomitas, y cuando lo hace siempre te las lanza y dice "ni que fuera tu sirvienta", pero hasta ahora todo va bien, como que se está comportándose algo extraño hoy

-yo no tengo problemas, si ella me trae comida todo bien por mi

Heloise espeso a abrirse paso entre todas las personas de la fila para poder llegar a su asiento que se encontraba al lado de Jimmy

-Con permiso, abran paso, mejor ni me estorbe porque lo destruyo, gracias –al llegar les entrego las palomitas a Jimmy y beezy y se sentó

-Muchas gracias Heloise –dijo Jimmy- pero y donde están las tuyas

-bueno, pensé que tal vez tu y yo podríamos…compartirlas –Hablo muy dulcemente, estando cerca de Jimmy

Jimmy se puso algo nervioso por la acción de Heloise pero antes de que pudiera hablar la película empezó

-wiii, esto va a estar asombroso –dijo muy animadamente Jimmy

-mmm, como que a estas palomitas les falta algo, oh si –Beezy saco una bolsa llena de uñas y las puso sobre las palomitas- perfecto

Heloise solo rodo los ojos y se acomodó en su silla para ver la película.

Han pasado un tiempo y dentro de la sala Heloise trataba de estar lo más cerca posible de Jimmy, en varias ocasiones quería tomarlo de la mano pero cuando lo intentaba el las levantaba siempre que ocurría una escena de acción, trataba de compartir las palomitas con el pero él estaba más atento a la película de lo que estaba haciendo Heloise.

La película ya había terminado y ya era de noche en Miseryville, Jimmy y Beezy salieron del cine muy animados por la película, y Heloise los seguía por detrás.

-bueno al parecer no salió tan mal esto, Jimmy si se divirtió y admito que la película estuvo bien, pero me hubiera gustado estar más cerca de Jimmy –dijo Heloise entre pensamientos- ya no estoy tan segura de como pueda terminar esto, pero aun quiero tener mi momento a solas con él, pero para que lo tenga, debo deshacerme de Beezy

A Heloise se le ocurrió una idea poco a poco empezó a acercarse a Beezy, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo un sonido la detuvo

-¿y eso?...pregunto Jimmy buscando el lugar proveniente del sonido

-perdón es mi teléfono–dijo Beezy sacando de su bolsillo el teléfono- Hola…oh Saffi, ¿Qué pasa?... ¡que! Ya volviste... –Beezy colgó y rápidamente empezó a correr- lo siento chicos, pero me tengo que ir…espera Saffi tu suavecito ya va en camino –grito mientras se alejaba

Heloise y Jimmy se quedaron algo sorprendidos por la acción tan repentina de Beezy, Jimmy solo veía como su amigo se alejaba pero Heloise no pudo estar más feliz en ese momento.

-alfin, no es lo que yo tenía en mente pero al menos él se fue, tal vez aun pueda lograr algo, -dijo entre pensamientos- le diré que estoy algo cansada y muy amablemente le pediré que me lleve a mi casa, y antes de que se vaya se lo diré, tal vez mis probabilidades hayan bajado pero sé que aun puedo lograrlo, solo concéntrate y dile

-ok eso ya fue muy extraño ¿Por qué Beezy tendrá tanta prisa de ir a ver a Saffi? –Pregunto Jimmy confundido

-ammm. Oye Jimmy –dijo Heloise dulcemente- creo que estoy algo…

-Bueno ya es un poco tarde no lo crees, te parece que te acompañe a tu casa –dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

Heloise entro en shock, justamente esas eran las palabras que necesitaban para recobrar la esperanza, tantos planes y ni siquiera ella se imaginó ese mismo escenario

-si…si me gustaría Jimmy –hablo con timidez pero muy tiernamente

Jimmy sonrió y ambos empezaron a caminar.

Por la noche Miseryville parece un gran escenario romántico para muchas parejas, en especial los que pasan por el parque, las luces alumbran los camino y algunos bancos que se encuentran en el paso, las estrellas y la luna dan pequeños toques mágicos para esos momentos, todos esos pequeños detalles pudieron ser notados por Heloise, ya que puede ser uno de sus mejores días.

Pero Jimmy no lo veía igual, en el camino hablaba acerca de lo asombroso que estuvo la película haciendo pequeños énfasis en algunas partes específicas, Heloise lo escuchaba atentamente, riendo por alguna broma que el hacía, pero buscaba un buen momento para poder pasarlo con Jimmy esa misma noche., hasta que recordó el paso cinco, _y si es posible, pidámosle que te lleve de la mano_

-oye Jimmy

-¿Qué sucede Heloise?, otra vez quieres oír la parte donde los zombis…

-no no, bueno, eso solo que, en este día, como... nos encontramos nosotros dos solos y es una noche hermosa pues…tal vez podrías…–Heloise no encontraba las palabras ideales para decir, pero luego de notar como Jimmy la miraba dulcemente con su gran sonrisa se armó de valor y hablo dulcemente- me gustaría mucho si me llevas a mi casa, pues…tomados de la…

Heloise ya no pudo terminar pues noto que Jimmy se acercaba muy bruscamente a Heloise empujándola fuertemente provocando que saliera volando, cayendo en un charco de lodo,

-Pero que…-dijo Jimmy al notar un pequeño cachorro de un solo ojo lamiéndolo en la cara-o cerbee amigo que haces afuera a estas horas de la noche- dijo Jimmy abrazando al pequeño perro verde, este solo ladro

Cerbee había aparecido por detrás de Jimmy empujándolo y al mismo tiempo empujando a Heloise, ambos habían caído pero Heloise no tuvo tanta suerte

Heloise se levantaba muy lentamente, notando en donde había caído, su cabello y su vestido se habían arruinado por el lodo, mientras tocaba su cabello noto que su diadema no estaba así que empezó a buscarla desesperadamente en el charco, hasta que la encontró

Sus ojos poco a poco se empezaron a humedecer, porque la diadema se había destruido con el golpe, era su diadema favorita, la cual estuvo guardada para que algún día especial la pudiera usar.

-Tanto trabajo que me costó comprarla, para que en el único día que la uso se destruya, tanto trabajo que me costó arreglarme para lucir lo más hermosa para Jimmy, y nada –Hablo mientras una pequeña lagrima salía de su rostro, llorar, algo que Heloise nunca haría, mucho menos siendo el ser más malvado de ciudad tristeza, pero incluso ella también tiene sentimientos.

Heloise volteo a ver a Jimmy, este no se había dado cuenta donde estaba ella o como se encontraba, solo estaba jugando con su perro mientras este lo lamia, Heloise se levantó y se acercó a Jimmy.

-entonces que haces aquí chico- dijo Jimmy, cerbee solo ladro- oh cierto no has comido nada desde esta mañana, bueno eso no es problema iremos lo más rápido posible a la casa y ahí te daré todo lo que quieras

Cerbee ladro y empezó a saltar de felicidad, Jimmy sonrió y volteo a ver a Heloise

-Lo siento Heloise tendré que adelantarme

-pero…pensé que me acompañarías a mi casa

-será en otra ocasión, esta es una emergencia, ¿verdad chico? –cerbee ladro, Jimmy se preparó para empezar a correr a su casa pero algo lo detuvo y volteo nuevamente para mirar a Heloise- por cierto…Heloise

Heloise se encontraba triste pero cuando Jimmy la llamo alzo la mirada aun con la más pequeña esperanza que tenía en los ojos, por ese día

-si Jimmy –trato de hablar lo más tiernamente posible

-estas un poco sucia, deberías tener más cuidado la próxima vez –dijo Jimmy sonriendo –vamos chico

Heloise se quedó quieta mientras veía como Jimmy y cerbee se alejaban rumbo a su casa

-Nos vemos mañana Heloise –Grito Jimmy a lo lejos

Ya cuando la silueta de Jimmy y cerbee no podían distinguirse Heloise exploto, dando un grito que podría escucharse más allá de toda Ciudad tristeza, empezó a caminar rumbo a su casa pero con cada paso que daba parecían pequeños terremotos que azotaban el lugar, al llegar a su casa destrozo por completo la puerta y todo lo que podía encontrarse a su alrededor, Heloise ya no podía aguantar más la ira que tenía en su interior.

-Todo lo que hice, todo lo que había planeado para este día, se arruino, todo por culpa de Jimmy, me atreví a salir vestida de esta forma solo por él y ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarme o aunque sea a decir algo, trate de ser lo más dulce posible con él y ni siquiera me acompaño a mi casa, tenía la esperanza de que hoy iba a ser diferente, pero fue igual que todos los ¡días!- dijo lo último arrojando únicos pedazos que tenia de su diadema a la pared- ya estoy harta, todo esto es porque me gusta y no puedo evitarlo, si tan solo no tuviera este sentimiento de amor, yo no me humillaría de esta forma, si tan solo….si tan solo.

Heloise se detuvo en seco, pronto empezó a recordar aquel título que vio en el cine lo cual le trajo muchas preguntas

**_Flash back_**

_-"la cura para el amor", _extraño nombre para una película –Heloise empezó a preguntarse si eso en verdad podría ser posible, empezó a ver más claramente la película y noto que más debajo del título habían unas pequeñas letras escritas, casi visibles, claramente escritas por alguien- _"El amor no es una enfermedad, es una forma de vida, pero si algún día alguien crea esa cura, solo espero que la destruya"_, bueno claramente eso es verdad, no creo que exista tal cura, y si fuera así no creo que alguien la quiera

**_Fin del flash Back_**

-"_La cura para el amor", _tal vez…tal vez eso sea lo que necesite, si hay muchas fórmulas para poder enamorar a alguien también puede existir algo que las contrarreste, desaparecer todo sentimiento que alguna vez tuve por Jimmy, dejare de humillarme por él, dejare de estar matándome el cuello para que el este bien, eso se habrá acabado y ya… ya no sufriré más por querer llamar su atención, todo eso se habrá acabado –Heloise salió de su casa y empezó a caminar en dirección a su laboratorio.

En el camino Heloise no pudo evitar recordar todos los momentos que alguna vez tuvo con Jimmy, cuando trataba de ayudarla en varias ocasiones e incluso el día en que se pudo celoso por pensar que estaba saliendo con Peep, todos esos días le traían algo de felicidad y acortaba un poco el paso, preguntándose si enserio lo haría, sin embargo también le llegaron a la mente los momentos en que ni siquiera caso le hacía, la ignoraba o ni la tomaba en cuenta, olvidándose de que ella estaba ahí, todo lo que ella hacía por él o todo lo que hacía para llamar su atención, incluso recordó cuando se enamoró de schmeloise, sin darse cuenta que era ella pero en una versión robot, cada momento de esos, hacía que apresurara el paso, llegando rápidamente al laboratorio.

Comenzó a mesclar con cuidado varios compuestos, investigo diferentes tipos de fórmulas para enamorar y así encontrara algo que lo sustituya.

Paso alrededor de 5 horas y Heloise aún se encontraba trabajando para crear su cura

-Lo que provoca el enamoramiento es una aceleración constante de las hormonas producidas en el cuerpo que pasan desde el cerebro hasta el corazón y se trasmiten por todo el cuerpo, por eso son producidos los sonrojos, pero si logro mantener esas hormonas a un ritmo normal todo el tiempo el enamoramiento no podría producirse, solo tengo que mesclar esto y lograr controlar las imágenes que emite el cerebro a las hormonas podre…

Heloise con mucho cuidado mesclo el ultimo compuesto de su fórmula, al caer sobre el vaso un pequeño humo rojo salió del vaso en respuesta a que la cura ya estaba terminada, la sostuvo con ambas manos, no tenía suficiente tiempo para probarlo con alguien así que decidió hacerlo por sí misma.

Poco a poco comenzó a acercarse el vaso a su boca pero algo la detuvo, una pequeña palabra le llego al instante a su mente, unas palabras escritas en el cartel de la película, que también las recordaba perfectamente y bajo el vaso

-"_El amor no es una enfermedad", _sé que no lo es, pero ya no puedo soportar todo esto, ya no quiero seguir intentando, yo jamás pedí esto, Jimmy era el único que aun podía sacar la poca humanidad que tenía en mí y me sentía feliz, pero ahora ya no sé qué hacer –dijo Heloise, pronto empezó a recordar todo lo demás que decía la oración- "_si algún día alguien crea esa fórmula, solo espero que la destruya_" –Heloise reacciono y se quedó mirando su creación, estuvo así por unos minutos, aun pensando que si lo que hacía estaba bien.

Heloise empezó a dejar lentamente el vaso sobre la mesa, pero algo recordó este día

_-"Lo siento Heloise tendré que adelantarme"…" será en otra ocasión, esta es una emergencia"…" estas un poco sucia, deberías tener más cuidado la próxima vez"_…no ¡ya no más! –Heloise agarro el frasco y lo tomo.

**_Continuara…_**

_Bueno ojala y les haya gustado la primera parte, va a ver una segunda y talves una tercera si es que la historia me lo permite, bueno si gustan pueden comentar acepto sugerencias, reclamos o lo que quieran escribir :) cuidense_


	2. Dia perdido

_Bueno aqui el capitulo 2 de mi historia ojala y les guste_

**Capítulo 2-Dia perdido**

_"__no hay mejor placer, que reflexionar frente a la amiga que siempre te acompaña todas las noches"_

1 hora antes esa misma noche en la casa de Jimmy, éste y cerbee se encontraban en la cocina para cenar después de todo el día que tuvieron

-oh Cerbee, no sabes que gran día tuve –Dijo Jimmy mientras le daba de comer a su perro cerbee- Beezy me vino a visitar temprano y nos pusimos a jugar videojuegos, le hice comer polvo.

Cerbee ladro y empezó a comer

-Pensé que estaríamos jugando todo el día, pero luego llego Heloise y nos invitó al cine –Cerbee dejo de comer y miro a Jimmy alzando la ceja- bueno me invito a mí, y Beezy nos acompaño

Cerbee sonrió y volvió a comer

-Nos divertimos mucho en el cine, vimos una película de terror y de acción a la vez, Beezy tenía tanto miedo, grito tan fuerte que le salieron las uñas de los pies por la nariz –dijo Jimmy empezando a reír- es increíble que la película haya durado más de 5 horas, pero cada minuto viéndola valió la pena.

Cerbee dejo de comer de su plato, miro a Jimmy y le ladro

-¿Y Heloise?... ¿qué pasa con ella? –Pregunto Jimmy confundido, cerbee solo ladro un par de veces- si estuvo con nosotros, pero no se comportaba como siempre, en ningún momento lastimo a alguien, nos trajo las palomitas y se comportó muy amablemente con nosotros, además… -dijo Jimmy colocando el brazo detrás de la cabeza- se veía…muy hermosa

Cerbee se sorprendió y escupió la comida de la boca, volvió a ladrar mirando a Jimmy pícaramente

-¿Qué si le dije?...jeje no cerbee, quise decirle pero a Heloise no le gustan ese tipo de halagos, recuerdas lo que le paso al último que le dijo algo lindo, amaneció dentro de la boca de Beezy, y créeme que por el momento no me gustaría estar ahí

Cerbee alzo la ceja y volvió a ladrar

-pues sí, por alguna razón me fue a ver vestida así, pero no creo que haya querido que le dijera que se veía muy linda, ¿Por qué quisiera eso? –dijo Jimmy confundido, cerbee ladro

-¿El día?, si me han dicho mucho eso, hoy es jueves, pero no entiendo ¿Qué tiene que ver este día conque Heloise se haya comportado así? –Cerbee se golpeó la cabeza con su pata, y antes de que pudiera hablar alguien lo interrumpió

-hoy es día de San Valentín Jimmy –dijo Beezy apareciendo por detrás de Jimmy, haciendo que saltara de su lugar agarrándose de una lámpara del techo

-wow Beezy ¿tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso?, pero espera, ¿Qué dijiste?

-Que hoy es día de San Valentín Jimmy, me impresiona que no lo sepas

-Oh eso es imposible, San Valentín es mañana, lo tengo en mi calendario. –Dijo Jimmy sacando de su bolsillo un calendario mostrando el día- ya ves jueves 13, mañana es día de San Valentín y ya lo tengo todo preparado, tengo muchas tarjetas para todos mis amigos, muchos regalos y también…

-mmm –dijo Beezy tomando el calendario interrumpiendo a jimmy- algo de esto me resulta muy familia

-oh no lo creo –Dijo volviéndolo a tomar el calendario arrancándole la primera hoja- ya ves viernes 14 día de San Valentín–dijo enseñándole el día a Beezy

-ammm Jimmy –Dijo Beezy apuntando con el dedo a su calendario, Jimmy lo voltio y se sorprendido al momento de verlo

El calendario seguía diciendo Jueves 13, Jimmy empezó a arrancar cada una de las hojas y en todas decía lo mismo

-Esto no puede ser, recién compre este calendario y estaba muy bien, ¿Quién lo habrá saboteado? –dijo Jimmy mientras miraba a Beezy

-oh este….creo que deje la lava encendida, ya vuelvo –dijo Beezy nervioso empezando a correr a la salida

-Espera un segundo –tomo a Beezy del hombre y lo coloco enfrente suyo- ¿tú no habrás tenido nada que ver con esto o sí Beezy?

Rápidamente Beezy empezó a recordar los sucesos que ocurrieron el día anterior

**_Flash Back_**

-¡Beezy, ven aquí! –grito Lucius desde su oficina haciendo que Beezy entrara

-que sucede papá –dijo Beezy con una actitud desanimada

-bueno hijo –dijo acercándose a Beezy- como sabes mañana es día de San Valentín, y el día de mañana le tengo una gran sorpresa preparada a Jez, y no quiero que nadie me moleste ese día, en especial Jimmy –dijo mientras tomaba una caja que se encontraba en su escritorio- supimos que compro un calendario del catálogo de tristeza, así que quiero que vayas a su casa y le intercambies su calendario por este, podrás hacerlo –mientras hablaba Beezy se quedó dormido- Beezy ¡Beezy! me estas escuchando

-aa, que… -despertando- o no de ninguna forma le hare eso a mi mejor amigo –dijo cruzando los brazos

-si lo haces tendrás todo el pescado que tú quieras

-que…pescado –dijo Beezy mientras se imaginaba comiendo todo el pescado del mundo, su papa lo miro confundido estuvo así por unos segundos y luego volvió a la realidad- está bien lo hare, ¿pero porque no se lo pides a Sammy?

-Se consiguió una nueva novia, una supermodelo que venía de paseo a la ciudad y está ahora enseñándole el lugar, ¿Cómo fue que lo habrá hecho?

-bueno, solo tendré que cambiar los calendarios ¿no?, ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

**_Fin del flash back_**

**_-_**Beezy...estoy esperando -dijo Jimmy mientras cruzaba los brazos, con una expresión molesta en el rostro, Cerbee se encontraba al lado de Jimmy con la misma expresión

-Bueno…no es que yo haya cambiado tu calendario por uno donde todos los días sea Jueves 13, y que me hayan pagado con peces si es que te lo preguntas…solo lo tome prestado

-Entonces quieres decir que hoy es día de San Valentín y me lo estoy perdiendo porque me vendiste por unos pescados

-Bueno si lo ves de esa manera si

-Eso lo explica todo –Dijo Jimmy mientras se ponía las manos en la cabeza- Las parejas en el parque, el extraño color rosa en el cielo, los corazones que flotaban en el camino

-no entiendo como no te diste cuenta por eso –Dijo Beezy

-y el por que Heloise actuaba de esa manera tan extraña, me fue a visitar vestida así para que le dijera algo lindo y me invito al cine para pasar el día con ella –dijo exaltado

-cálmate viejo, no es para tanto y porque te importa, digo es Heloise –dijo Beezy mientras agarraba un vaso de agua y lo tomaba

-recuerda que me gusta, se supone que mañ…

Antes de que terminara, Beezy había escupido toda el agua mojando completamente a Jimmy

-¡Te gusta Heloise!, ¿cómo es eso posible?, digo es pequeña, siempre lleva esa túnica fuera de moda y no es nada linda además ¡es Heloise! –Grito Beezy, Jimmy lo miro confundido

-¿No lo sabes?…Beezy desde hace tres meses te lo estoy diciendo –dijo Jimmy mientras se sacudía toda el agua- desde lo que paso con todo eso del admirador secreto me empezaba a gustar Heloise, no lo recuerdas

-mmm –Beezy se pudo una mano en la barbilla mientras recordaba- no lo recuerdo

-me acerque a ti, te dije "creo que me está gustando a Heloise" enserio no te acuerdas, incluso exprese lo que sentía cuando ella hizo esos suéteres, aunque lo hice algo dramático, tipo novela mexicana, enserio nada

-recuerda que yo casi no presto mucha atención cuando se trata de ella, y aunque me desagrade decirlo, ¿porque no le has dicho nada?

-No es tan fácil como parece, he querido hacerlo varias veces, pero creo que ella solo me ve como una amigo, eso es todo –dijo Jimmy mientras se encogía de hombros con una mirada algo triste

En ese momento tanto Beezy con Cerbee se golpearon fuerte mente la frente

-Sí que eres muy distraído amigo, tal vez no so sepas pero Heloise también… ¡Auch! –Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar Cerbee le mordió la pierna, Beezy bajo la mirada para verlo y Cerbee le dijo que no moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado

-Bueno tal vez aun tenga tiempo para arreglar todo este malentendido, no me comporte muy bien con ella en el parque así que tengo que pedirle disculpas y que mañana saldríamos los dos, veamos son las once tengo solo una hora para tener mi día de San Valentín –Jimmy se preparaba para salir pero se detuvo, se acercó a Cerbee y lo acaricio

-tenías razón amigo, Heloise si quería que le dijera algo lindo hoy, pero no te preocupes aún hay tiempo, Jimmy el casa corazones está en casa –Cerbee ladro felizmente, Jimmy dejo de acariciarlo y miro a Beezy, este tenía una mirada llorosa- no te preocupes Beezy, no fue algo tan grave –dijo agarrándole el hombro- hoy pase gran parte contigo así que mañana le toca a Heloise

-no es eso…mi Papá aun no me ha dado mis peces snf…–dijo Beezy secándose las lágrimas-pero como mi mejor amigo te deseo siempre lo mejor, no importa lo horrible, asqueroso, tonto, odioso, insoportable…

Jimmy cruzo los brazos

-algo mas

-si uno más, o lo más estúpido que sea, te deseo suerte

-Gracias Beezy –Dijo Jimmy con una sonrisa, salió de su casa y se fue rumbo a la casa de Heloise, dejando a Beezy y a Cerbee

-Te apuesto 5 dólares a que no le dice nada, y no regresa entero –Dijo Beezy y Cerbee afirmo con la cabeza estrechando las manos (bueno, pata y mano).

Como la casa de Heloise se encontraba muy cerca de la de Jimmy este llego muy rápidamente, al llegar pudo notar que no estaba su puerta, trato de buscar a Heloise con la mirada desde afuera pero se encontraba muy oscuro como para ver

-¡Hola Heloise, soy yo Jimmy! –Grito Jimmy esperando a que le contestaran pero igualmente no hubo respuesta alguna- mmn de seguro ya está dormida, bueno como no hay puerta creo que no le importara que pase- Dijo mientras entraba

A Jimmy no le costó mucho llegar al cuarto de Heloise pues reconocía perfectamente la casa, al llegar noto que su cama aún se encontraba tendida, señal de que no estaba ahí

-¡Heloise!, ¡Heloise! –Gritaba Jimmy esperando que tuviera alguna respuesta pero sus gritos solo resonaban por la casa. Algo le llamo la atención en el cuarto de Heloise, como no lograba ver bien por la oscuridad se acercó, cuando ya tenía una imagen más clara lo pudo ver y salto asustado dando un gran grito

-aaa, o por dios un monstruo, no puede ser es lo más feo y horrible que haya visto en mi vida…oh…como puede existir algo tan feo…oh no espera es solo un espejo jeje –Dijo Jimmy

Prendió una lámpara para así poder ver mejor lo que había, al tenerlo enfrente pudo notar que era un pequeño tocador de color rosa, claramente usado pues había muchos utensilios de belleza, algunos abiertos y otros no, pero algo le llamo la atención de Jimmy, un cepillo para el cabello

-No sabía que Heloise tuviera de estos cepillos, he venido tantas veces a su cuarto pero nunca lo he visto –dijo Jimmy mientras lo sostenía

De pronto Jimmy empezó a recordar el cómo vestía la pequeña niña cuando fue a verlo, el cabello lo tenía suelto con una diadema que lo adornaba

-Cierto, de seguro lo uso para su cabello, siempre usa su cola de caballo incluso para dormir pero se lo soltó, quería verse lo más linda en este día –dijo mientras dejaba el peine en el tocador- si tan solo hubiera sabido que hoy era día de San Valentín, todas las cosas que le pude haber dicho –dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama- no Jimmy no, aún queda tiempo solo hay que encontrar a Heloise y le explicamos la situación, ¿pero dónde estará? –pregunto Jimmy mientras ponía su mano en la barbilla

A los pocos minutos se levantó de la cama apago la luz y bajo a la sala de Heloise aun pensando en donde estará su pequeña amiga

-No creo que siga en el parque, oí como Heloise entraba a su casa así que debe estar aquí, bueno como no hay puerta entonces solo habrá salido para… -Jimmy no pudo terminar de hablar pues algo la interrumpió

Escucho un sonido proveniente de sus pies, había pisado algo pero no sabía que era, toco la pared buscando las luces y cuando las encontró las prendió, vio donde había pisado y noto que eran pequeños pedazos de plástico dispersos en el suelo

-¿y esto? –Pregunto mientras recogía algunos pedazos- que raro, este color y esta forma me resultan muy familiar –Mientras trataba de recordar, se giró y se encontró con algo que no esperaba.

Jimmy vio que toda la sala de Heloise estaba completamente destrozada, algunos muebles rotos, otros fuera de lugar, todo en su sala hecho un desastre

-Esto no es bueno, si Heloise hiso todo esto entonces ha de estar muy molesta conmigo por hoy –dijo mientras tragaba saliva- o tal vez alguien entro destrozo toda la sala de Heloise y salió huyendo, y Heloise salió tras de él, eso explicaría los muebles, la puerta y por qué no está…solo espero que sea lo segundo –dijo mientras nuevamente veía los pedazos de plástico que tenía en la mano

-mmn, sé que esto ya lo había visto antes pero…-Jimmy se agacho y empezó a juntar todos los pedazos que encontraba disueltos por el suelo mientras trataba de formar la figura

Estuvo uniéndolas durante 5 minutos hasta que por fin la logro hacer, la miro fijamente y claramente logro identificar el objeto

-Cierto, esta es la diadema que utilizo hoy Heloise, ¿porque está en estas condiciones? –se preguntó Jimmy mientras la volvía a tomar con mucho cuidado procurando no separar las piezas- está completamente destrozada, no creo que ella lo haya hecho si la uso hoy es por algo –dijo mientras nuevamente miraba la sala- algo de seguro a de haber pasado, Heloise siempre está destruyendo pero es muy raro que destruya sus propias cosas, no es propio de ella, creo…que será mejor ir a buscarla

Jimmy empezó a caminar a la salida de la casa, guardando los trozos de la diadema en su bolsillo, pero cuando llego donde solía estar la puerta voltio a mirar nuevamente la casa pero con una mirada preocupada

-Sé que ella estará bien, es Heloise, pero todo esto es muy confuso, solo espero que no sea nada grave –Dijo y empezó a salir de la casa.

Pasaron alrededor de 45 minutos desde que Jimmy salió de la casa de Heloise, este aún se encontraba caminando mientras la buscaba con la mirada por los lugares donde pensaba que estaría, camino por la playa, por las calles de la ciudad, por los callejones, por los basureros e incluso dentro de un pollo (raro, verdad) pero no logro encontrarla, mientras seguía buscando paso por el último lugar donde ella y el estuvieron, en el parque, como ya era muy tarde ninguna persona pasaba por ahí a excepción de Jimmy, solo se encontraban él y los postes de luz que alumbraban el camino.

-Ya busque por todos lado y no la encuentro, no está en el cine, ni en la playa y como si fuera poco no responde su celular, no entiendo que estará haciendo Heloise afuera tan noche–dijo mientras se sentaba en el pasto del parque- ya estoy muy cansado, si doy un paso más me quedare sin piernas, de ahora en adelante me conocerán como "Jimmy no shoes" (Jimmy sin zapatos).

Jimmy ya se encontraba muy cansado por todo el día que tuvo y por supuesto el haber caminado tanto esa noche buscando a Heloise. Es muy raro que se encuentre a solas en una noche tan despejada y tranquila, y por un momento de su vida se relajó, como siempre era un chico muy animado buscaba siempre la forma de hacer felices a todo el mundo, casi nunca tenia momentos para el mismo pero esa noche era diferente, miro a ambos lados y no había nadie sin embargo tenía la inmensa luna que le hacía compañía, poco a poco se empezó a recostar sobre el pasto tan suave que tenía el parque y miro al cielo nocturno, reflexionando sobre el día de hoy, desde que se levantó, hasta el donde se encuentra ahora mismo lamentándose el haberse perdido un día tan especial como ese, saco su celular y miro la hora marcada que tenia

-11:55, ya faltan solo 5 minutos para que acabe el día y no sé dónde está Heloise–Guardo su celular y puso ambas manos detrás de la cabeza mirando directamente la luna que tenía frente a si- no había notado lo hermosa que esta la noche, es raro ver la luna así, en esta ciudad casi nunca se ve algo lindo, con todo eso de la tristeza y el sufrimiento, o tal vez…siempre ha estado ahí, solo que yo jamás me tomo el tiempo de verla, creo que… a veces es difícil ser yo.

Jimmy voltio al lado suyo viendo ese enorme espacio vacío que se encuentra en el pasto, saco un pequeño pedazo de la diadema que tenía en el bolsillo y lo miro fijamente, este pedacito tenía un pequeño corazón pintado lo cual le llamo su atención

-Era una diadema muy bonita, es una pena el haberme perdido el día de San Valentín, me hubiera gustado haber pasado más tiempo con Heloise este día y que me acompañara aquí para que pudiera ver esta hermosa noche –Dijo Jimmy y poco a poco empezó a reír muy suavemente- jeje vaya debo estar muy loco como para estar hablando solo, bueno de cualquier forma soy yo, Jimmy Two Shoes un completo loco, el único chico que prefiere la felicidad que la tristeza, el loco que siempre encuentra una sonrisa donde hay sufrimiento y por supuesto…el loco que se enamoró de Heloise, jeje o vaya sí que debo de estar muy loco para eso…pero si es por ella estoy orgulloso de serlo y siempre lo seré ¡Jimmy el loco!

Jimmy guardo el pedazo de la diadema en su bolsillo y nuevamente se quedó mirando al cielo viendo la luna

-Ojala hubiera durado más este día, pero ya vendrán otros, mañana pasare todo el día con Heloise, bueno si la encuentro, y será un gran día recompensare todo lo perdido de hoy y me divertiré mucho con ella. No creo que algo haya cambiado solo por un día

Jimmy bostezo y poco a poco sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse muy lentamente, hasta caer en un profundo sueño.

**Continuara**_**...**_

_Espero que les haya gustado, el capitulo 3 talves me tarde un poco pero ya lo estoy empesando, si gustan comenten a mi me encantaria :P acepto cualquier comentario sea bueno o malo, nos leemos_


End file.
